The Girls Life With The Gamer
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: This is just a side story of my main story. I will include all the character in my main group.
1. Esdeses POV Flashback Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 **This is something I just wanted to try out. Let me know if it good or not. If it good I may continue it, but if not I will just delete it out of the sto** **ry later. This is just for fun writing. This is NOT serious! Have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Esdese's POV Flashback Chapter 1**

Journal Date: Returning To The Capital

 _Another day of finish killing those who have try to rebel against the empire. Can't believe they asking me to return when I was just about finish killing all these weaklings. Ah well, I will have to spend another day waiting to find someone strong enough to give me a good battle._

Journal Date: Testing This So Call Love

 _I still wonder why I even bother to write in this journal. Can't believe I didn't even throw this book away the first time I got it from Budo. Heck I couldn't believe someone this strong kept a journal to write about his days. Eh everyone got to do something to keep them from being bored. Anyway, I wanted to try this so call love and how it would affect me._

 _Maybe I could even train my fated lover to become my equal? This would be so great if I could. Two of us, going to war together, then torture our victims together as we spend time together. Ah just thinking about this make me want to find him already. I really hope he isn't too weak though, or else it be pointless to even have someone as my lover, that can't even hold his own fight, and will need to be saved many time. Also could end up as a hostage, I guess I have to make a plan to train him if I really do fell in love._

 _Back again. I just gave my list of what kind of person I would like to be my lover and future husband. Though to be honest, I find it a low chance of me finding someone who match what I wanted on my list. Well if one don't show up. I guess I have to give up on this love thing._

Journal Date: Meeting Someone Strong

 _Well I must say this is really a interesting. I just meet a so call goddess name Gaia, that show up in my room right before I leave to attend the tournament to see if there anyone who strong enough to join Jaegers with comparable to one of the available Teigu we still have in the armory, that still haven't been used, or we just regain them from someone, or found it in a ruin._

 _Anyway, I learn that there is someone who already my equal! This is so great! From what I learn, his name is Ragna D. Mercer. Odd name though, but hey. I am in a different world. Now that something odd. If someone told me you could change different dimensional world. I would laugh at the fool and torture them to death, for even wasting my time when I could spend my time something, that could make sense in the world, but when did the world ever make sense?_

 _Back again. You wouldn't believe what a day it was. My so call equal, Ragna D. Mercer, is really my equal! That dark and evil aura he release! Those eyes of his scream chaos, destruction, deaths, and devour all weak! I think I know what truly felling in love mean and you know what the best part is? He doesn't care about who I am! He accept who I am, even if I became a monster...finally I won't be alone any longer._

 _There are a few problems agreeing this offer from Gaia. I have to share with two other girls with Ragna. The one with the messy yellow hair girl name Yang Xiao Long is decent at fighting from what I could tell by how she move around. I say she mostly like me, but in unarmed combat with a interesting weapons. It could of been a Teigu back home, but I doubt it from what I learn from Yang. Her step little sister Ruby Rose build it for her. A shotgun/gauntlets, now that something I won't see in my world anytime soon beside Yang of course._

 _Now the last girl I have to share with. I could tell she from a high class family from the way she carry herself. Her name is Weiss Schnee and I learn she a heiress to a company back in her world. Oh right, that another thing. Ragna, Yang, and Weiss are all from different world like me, but Yang and Weiss are from the same world while Ragna is from another world. I think Weiss is the weakest in our group and would of got rid of her, but found out she have this so call semblance from her that could deploy a circle of different symbol for different effects. I'm more interesting in both Ragna's power over creation magic the ability to create anything with a cost depend on what it is. Weiss' semblance could even create ice! I feel like I have a little sister like one of those family I ruin before. Even her weapon is almost like mine! I guess I could deal with Weiss more than Yang. I guess I will deal with those two later if they ever try to betray Ragna._

 _It's good thing, Gaia gave me knowledge on the basic of each world I enter and their language to write, read, and speak it, but to me everyone speaking my language and to others I'm speaking their and everything I write in my language would show to others it in their language instead of mine. I wonder if Ragna know any languages I could learn, that have power within the words themselves._

 _Journal Date: Changing World Again_

 _Can't believe I only got to stay in that world only for 2 days only. Kinda unfair to me, but at least I get to know a little bit of my husband even more now. I am so glad I accept Gaia offer on marrying Ragna. Now I have more power over ice than ever in my world. I can become ice itself and I don't have to worry about people stabbing me in the back like some of those scum in the past. Though Ragna did warn me that there are some beings out there in different world who could trap us somehow. Guess I have to learn more about my new devil fruit. The things I won't miss about the world we just left is those pirates crew, but mostly that Robin. She keep looking at me in a way I felt disgusted. If it wasn't for Ragna to stop me. I would of killed her by now. Oh well, too late to do that now when changing world and all._

 _Speaking about changing world. I feel really warm in my heart when Ragna chose my choice of which world to change first. I love him so much._

 _Back again. I hate this world already. First we face a giant dragon that make the danger beast in my world like a weakling and tiny in power and size. I even hate it even more when he went into my husband, Ragna, very soul! Now I can't even torture the damn lizard! Only for me to even get him is ether come out of Ragna's soul or go into my dream where I learn first time. Almost got him in my dream, but damn that dragon could run away from with his size. Ugh! Then there school, why should I have to teach those brats! They are so weak! Even my weakest soldier could kill them without even trying! Worst part of the day was I couldn't even torture them! I think I need to sleep..._

* * *

 **Don't know if did Esdese right or not. Oh well just doing this for fun, so let me know if I should continue this or not. Letting you guys a head up. I will only do 100-3000s words in these kind of chapter. If you like this, I will do Yang and Weiss next. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Weiss' POV Flashback Chapter 1

**Discla** **imer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 **This is something I just wanted to try out. Let me know if it good or not. If it good I may continue it, but if not I will just delete it out of the sto** **ry later. This is just for fun writing. This is NOT serious! Have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Weiss' POV Flashback Chapter 1**

Journal Date: Lonely...

 _Another day of this lonely life of mine...I really hope I could make some friend at Beacon tomorrow. Sadly, I doubt it. When I wear the mask all the time around people now. Why couldn't father be same in the past. Now he just push me to become a better as a heiress. Then there my older sister Winter...we never did forgive each over that fight a few years ago. I still love her even though she hate me. I may never able to say I love her like I was little, but I know I will always keep loving her as my older sister. Now if only I could get her to stop glaring at me every time we see each other._

 _...I really hope I could meet someone special soon. Before this mask I created will consume me later in the future. It already getting harder for me to not make any rude comments without feeling guilty about it. Please...someone...save me...from being lonely...why...why...can't you love me..._

Journal Date: First Day At Beacon

 _It happen again! Why can't I stop yelling at new people I meet. Why can't I just say sorry? This mask of mine I created is already starts to consume me...but I finally found that special someone. I just saw him standing there watching me yelling at that little girl who trying to say sorry to me._

 _I finally found him. I saw his eye during the time he came in with a blonde guy and the little girl I felt guilty of yelling at. I even try to came over to apologize to her what happen before, but when she jump onto his arms. I couldn't stop myself from making those rude comments. I need to act quick. I need to get close to him before it too late. I finally found him at least. I thought I was dreaming all those years, but it was real! I found him! The same person who save me from those WHITE FANG! I hate them so much! Why can't they leave me alone?! I rather be alone than be kidnap by them...then I met him when they almost got me after my concert. He save me from them without even asking for reward like those people. They just want to know for my title not who I am._

 _It truly him...even though it hurt a little when he shout at me, but at least I knew he is real. I'm so glad I came to beacon. Soon...soon...we be together. No longer shall I be lonely...I found my true love..._

Journal Date: New Start

 _I can't believe it...I didn't get him as one of my teammates...I guess I could still try to spend time with him later after classes. Still can't believe my partner is the same little girl I yell at and feel jealous of her to be in his arms. Really glad no one could read this. I would die from embarrassment if anyone ever see these._

 _Then there her older sister Yang and interesting enough their half sister...they really care for each other...why can't Winter and I be like them...? Guess life never perfect..._

 _Now for our last member of my team is Blake. Now that someone I don't feel guilty about making any rude comments. Can't believe she made those rude comments about my family! I would have you know we treat our workers nicely than those other company. At least she don't make anymore bad comments to my family then we could work together._

 _WHERE IS HE?! Did I just dream about him again? Wasn't he there yesterday?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE! ...please don't make him a dream...I thought I finally found him...why...I thought I was going to be save...please...don't make him a dream...I...I...don't to be alone anymore...will my mask consume me...? Please...come back...I...don't...want...to...be...the...loneliest..._

Journal Date: Worst To Best

 _HE REAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! He wasn't a dream! I thought I was going to lose all hope, but he show up the next day at lunch. Then he change into a different form like some superhero and knock out that delinquent Cardin. Even I don't try to hurt faunus for being who they are. I would of gave him a piece of my mind, but it look like my love one beat him, but why did he try to run away from us at lunch?_

 _I almost had a panic attack when I saw him not moving at all, but I know he would never be unconscious after that kind of height. He should be faking it, but that darn Yang got in my way of staying behind to check on him. I will check on him tomorrow. I'm so happy. He wasn't a dream. Soon...we shall be together...Ragna..._

 _Journal Date: He REAL!_

 _He real! I thought this was a dream again, but the next day when Ruby decided to pick him up, best order ever, I almost couldn't stop myself from jumping in happiness. It too bad I couldn't get any time to talk to him yet._

Journal Date: No...

 _Ragna...why...why does this happen to me...? He disappear again...is this some kind of test? Why can't I even get the chance to speak to him?! Is this some kind of joke in my life?! Give him back...GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! I...I need to find him...I don't want to continue...don't worry Ragna. I will find you...no one will stop me...if they do..._

I̟ͭ̎ͮ'̥̮͔̥̖̺̯̯̓̾L̮ͪ̅̒̔ͯ̋L͖͚̬͕̮̖ͩ̎ͧ̎ͥ̋̿ͦ ̯̻̣̦͚͓̬͐̌́̆̔̏͛͌F͓̯̲͕̖͑ͥ̊ͤͯ̂ͦ̚Ṳ͚̀͊C̰̰̪̊ͨ̊͗̃͊͂K̩̱̳͊͒̽̂̊͆ͣ͑I̫͑N̲̞̞̠̲͐G͎̼̠̪̻͉̤̣̒ ͉̮̟̜̘͈̪͗̓K͉̮ͦ̓ͮ̈͂͑Ḭ̙͇͍̙̇͋L̩̪̊ͣ̚L͎̯̙͂ͯ ̫̙͕̹͙̫͌͗̊ͮ̃̍'̘̞̳̳̩̞̘ͤ̄͂̚ͅE̘̱͖͖͗ͮM̹͔̩̙͔͓̣̱ͧ̾́ͩͪ͗̆̉!̖͇̣ͩ!̱̱͗̅̾͊ͅ

Journal Date: I found him...

 _I couldn't believe it! He just appear right in front of me. Now I need to make sure he doesn't disappear like always..._

Journal Date: WHY?!

 _WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! HE GONE! GONE! GONE! GONE! GONE! WHO TOOK HIM FROM ME! STOP TAKING HIM FROM ME!_

Journal Date: Won't let you go...

 _Can't believe Ragna have such bad sense of directions! No wonder I couldn't find him at all. He been lost the whole time! To be honest, I thought the whole different world thing was just a joke, but after seeing my look a like and the whole white area with bunch of doors floating in midair. Huh...now I need to make sure Ragna is never alone without either Yang or me. Still can't believe Yang talk me into sharing him. No, more like I can't believe she love him like I do! I saw him first! Well I guess I could share him. It not like we will be coming home anytime soon. Guess I will have that sister bonding time I always wanted. Even if it Yang...best day of my life...finally got to be with Ragna..._


	3. Yang's POV Flashback Chapter 1

**Discla** **imer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 **This is something I just wanted to try out. Let me know if it good or not. If it good I may continue it, but if not I will just delete it out of the sto** **ry later. This is just for fun writing. This is NOT serious! Have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Yang's POV Flashback Chapter 1**

Journal Date: Another Fail

 _Still can't believe Junior didn't know where she was. Heck I don't even know if she really my mom! Sometime I wonder if I ever find her...no! I am not one to give and be depress over something I can't control. If I did, I would be punching my mom on why she left us. Now if only I could remember that guy who save me from being rape at that time with one of my former friend who drugged me and who happen to lose his chance of ever having kids now. Man that felt great! Too bad I couldn't get the others.  
_

 _I should really get some more parts later to upgrade Bumblebee. My baby need a new upgrade when it time to take her out to travel the world. Now if I could just get dad to stop making me stay in one place where he could keep an eye on me. I swear, dad need to lighten up before he die of stress. Then there uncle Qrow...can't believe he got me into drinking. Still remember that one time where dad found out about it and chase after uncle Qrow for about half the whole day._

Journal Date: Look Out Beacon Yang Coming!

 _I'm so happy today! My little sister Ruby get to come to Beacon with me! Now if I only I could get her to make new friends here. Ruby really need to get out of her shell._

 _Wow! Ruby really know how to meet people. I mean exploded just from a sneeze when she met Schnee...huh schnee...sneeze...heh I crack myself up._

 _Oh...mama like...wait...he the one from before! Stupid! I can't believe I just remember him now of all this time. I need to find him soon tomorrow before I miss my chance._

Journal Date: Great To Decent...

 _This is the best day ever! I got Ruby in my team! Though that Weiss really have some crazy moment when she keep looking around like crazy. Does she have someone she like in this place? Anyway my partner Blake is a little too quiet for my taste. Though I got to say her booty is really nice...eh she may have a nice booty, but I have these nice breasts of mine. I wonder if he like big breasts?_

 _Great...still can't find him, where the hell did he disappear too? Does he have all classes at different time as me? Could be, not that unusually since he just by himself as a team._

Journal Date: Eh...

 _Ok after a few days of not seeing him. Is getting annoying, but hey at least he show up today at lunch. Wow...Weiss...damn it...so Weiss like Ragna...great...I guess I could share. Weiss look a little crazy for me right now and I think it better to share than fight each other._

 _Fucking Cardin! I wish we could do something about a bully like him. Now if I could just find alone where no cameras around while I knock him off. Then an 'accident' where Cardin fell into a nest full of human eating grimm...I wonder if that cruel? Nah this is Cardin we talking about. Being kill by eaten from dozen of grimm is a mercy to him._

 _Wow! Ragna is amazing! He could transform into a different form. Silly Ragna, you thought I wouldn't notice you would be faking it. Now I need to talk to Weiss about sharing Ragna, but how without her trying to kill me in the future? Eh I will get to it when the time come._

 _Journal Date: Damn..._

 _Ok I need to plan this careful, or else I find myself some abandon building with Weiss asking the 'questions' then I start to lose blood...maybe body part too if I'm unlucky. Need to really plan this through when I saw Weiss acting like that when we just pick Ragna up._

 _Ok...I am thinking about Ragna too much! Come on Yang! Get of hold of yourself! You need to stop thinking about that sexy-uh...I think I need to sleep now before...great I'm wet from just thinking about it. Look like I won't be sleeping tonight. Hope the others won't hear me._

Journal Date: Oh Come On!

 _Ragna seriously? I can't believe he disappear again. I should get a tracking device on that guy. Well I guess I could build one later to use. Still can't believe no figure out I was the one who made Bumblebee and a few spy stuff. Man are people many to me. Thinking just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid! I may not be at the best at creating weapons like Ruby, but I am damn close at it. Hell I'm better at building something more spy like! How do you think I got all those blackmails? Now I really need to make sure no one get this book. It include all my blackmails info on the person._

 _Damn still no luck on find him today! Come on Ragna! I need some love here! Weiss need some too before she kill us all! I even heard Weiss mumble in her sleep on bombing the school! Come on Ragna where are you?!_

Journal Date: I found him...

 _Finally! We found him! I wonder why was he at the Forever Fall forest? Crap! Need to build those small tracking bugs! Ragna I'm coming for ya!_

Journal Date: Not Again!

 _Damn it! He disappear again! Right before I could plant those tracking bugs...which happen to become mini-bomb...damn I'm good at this. I should really hide these somewhere safe before someone could get hurt. By someone I meant Weiss. She gone crazy! I can't even get to tell I love Ragna too!_

Journal Date: It Time To Yang Around The New World!

 _Damn! No wonder he keep on disappearing. He have bad sense of directions and I mean really bad. He even went through time and space from just walking around. I even finally got Weiss to share Ragna, but why do I have a feeling another girl about to show up? Ah who care! Ragna you ain't running away from me love! Yang is going to love you forever! Now if only I could just stop Weiss from planning behind my back on how to make my death look like an accident. Going to keep one eye open when I sleep now._

 _Cant believe Ragna have his own space bag thng! I even got Bumblebee in there! Plus my extra equipments to upgrade Bumblebee and Ember Celica. Now how do I get Ragna to spend time with me in bed while making sure Weiss don't try to kill me._


	4. Usubeni's POV Flashback Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **Usubeni's POV Flashback Chapter 1**

Journal Date: Well...

 _Okay...so how do I do this? Yang said this would help me with my mind, but what there to write on this stupid book? Hmm...well I guess I am thankful of Ragna, for getting rid of the Black Flower. Still find it weird I'm marry to someone with all the planning to kill myself and all after killing One, or Akabeni now. Damn my life is a mess..._

 _Well I guess I miss Mikhail a little...I should of been...ugh less mean..._

 _Can't believe I have to share Ragna with other girls, it should of been the other way around, but oh well. Can't have anything in the world...or other worlds? Damn this is fucking confusing!_

 _Hmmm...what else is there to write in here? Well there Esdese who is like a sister I do want to have with all the bloodlust she keep on releasing every time we face a new enemy appear in our way to some kid's house._

 _Guess Akabeni got a sister who could relate with her being intellectual and strong sense of justice...wow there two of them now...I really hope they don't use too many big words when they talk with each other when I'm around them. I may still have high battle skill and a little unstable in mind, but doesn't mean I'm fucking stupid!_

 _Great...I'm yelling at a fucking book...I think I really gone insane here...eh nothing new really. Insane or not, it doesn't really matter anymore with the Black Flower gone. You know I find it really strange how Akabeni and I still have some of our power as a former Intoner. Still got super strength and a decent speed. From what Ragna told me before. I still got mana as he call it, still inside my body along with Akabeni, but can't really do what he and the others could do._

 _Ok back? I guess. Anyway I just went to ask Ragna what the different with mana and magic from what the others have been doing so far I have seen. From what Ragna think. Mana is the purest form of a spiritual energy around and inside of beings who have a low chance of even using them. Where they could use the mana to turn it into bunch of stuff I really don't care. Magic on the other hand is like mana, but already use an amount of mana turn into something with a law of the elements already and won't change unless someone could rewrite the magic or just take the whole magic and turn it back into mana._

 _Ah my head hurt even more now with all this thinking about magic and mana what not. Man I'm still sore from last night sex. Well it good to know Ragna is good in bed unless those guys back in my world. Couldn't even keep up with me! Some men they are._

 _Still find this weird on writing my thoughts into a book. Though I will kill anyone who dare to read in this book. Hmm? Now that I think about it. How the hell did the others got me into writing in this book?!_

 _Great I'm yelling at the book again...this doesn't show I'm insane at all...I wonder what Ragna and Esdese doing right now? I'm soooo bored right now. Can't do shit in this airship! Well I'm too tired now to do anything. Guess I should go find Ragna to help me with the itch I have right now before I go to bed._


End file.
